The present disclosure relates to an ink container and an image forming apparatus including the ink container.
An inkjet type image forming apparatus forms an image on a recording medium by discharging ink from a recording head on the recording medium. The ink used for forming the image is usually supplied to the recording head from an ink container. The ink container is usually detachably attached to an attachment part provided in the image forming apparatus.
For example, the ink container includes an ink pack storing the ink, a case storing the ink pack and a cover fixed to an end portion of the case.